


Kids Drabbles

by Dark_raven144



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Yamato/Takeru's brotherhood fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting it as i write. So it would take some time

 

His little footsteps would call some attention, but the screams on the living room were too loud. The small blonde boy walked in his brother's room. 

The also blonde baby was crying out loud with all the strength of his lungs. No one was listening.

With the tiptoes, he tried to reach him to show that he wasn't alone. That was really hard for him, but he did it.

\- Hey, Takeru. - The boy called the baby.

Takeru opened his blue eyes red of crying, stopped screaming and reached his hand, holding the forefinger with his tiny hand.

\- There is no need to cry anymore, otouto. - He said to him - I'm here. And nothing is going to happen with you. I'll make sure of it.

The little boy smiled to his big brother. They stayed like this until Takeru fell asleep once again.

\- It is a promise I intent to keep forever. - He said to the darkness.


	2. On his feet

Takeru was playing happily with his toys while Yamato tried to build a house with their rocks.

His little brother trew the toys away, crawled into him and smiled. Yamato returned it before realizing that Takeru was destroying everything, trying to get on his feet.

The little blonde boy could be mad with his brother, but it was an important moment for him: It was his first attempt to walk.

Yamato held Takeru on the first flaw of his balance. And, in a few minutes, Takeru was trying once again to walk. Yamato considered calling their parents, but they weren't home. Their mom was on the grocery store, would be back soon. But their dad, he didn't know.

Takeru started to cry, bringing Yamato back from his thoughts. Yamato held him in his arms and sang a lullaby to calm him down.

\- You are the happiest kid in the world, Takeru. Don't cry. - He said to his brother - You bring me hope for better times. And we will have it someday, I can feel it coming.


	3. Aniki

Takeru was sitted on the baby's chair, throwing food with all the strength his little arms had. His laugh echoed through the place, bringing happiness to a very often sad house.  
Yamato, his brother, sat in front of him, eating his breakfast quietly while watching over his brother to the television that broadcasted his father interviewing a big manager. He knew that could be the interview of his father's life. He was happy, or at least proud.  
The silence called his attention to Takeru, who was looking straight at him. The spoon in his hand was dirty with milk and cereal. Takeru was trembling his mouth, trying desperately to say something. Yamato knew that he couldn't talk yet, so didn't pay much attention.  
\- Ani... - The voice Yamato heard was thin. He lifted his blue eyes until meet his brother's. - Aniki.  
Takeru said with some difficulty.  
Yamato stared at him, with his mouth open and eyes glowing. His first word. And, he called for him.  
\- Yes, Takeru. It is me. - Yamato said.


End file.
